


Sapphire Shadows

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhemina Benedict makes the bravest decision she has ever made in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marien

 

 

**Sapphire Shadows**

_She had learned a very long time ago that not everything was as it would seem._

There were dangers all around, and sometimes those very dangers were those people and things that should have made you feel the most safe. Those dangers had taken away the person she had loved most in the world.

**Her sister.**

For thirteen years she had heard the stories about what had happened to her sister and how she was lost, but she knew better. Of course, it didn't occur to her until years after the last time that her she had seen her sister that she had the answer all along.

**Kaeleer.**

If she wanted to be reunited with her sister again, she would have to draw up bravery somewhere and find a way to get to Kaeleer. If her sister was still alive, she would find her.

Now, as she stood before the Gates, Wilhemina Benedict wondered if she really had the courage to go through with this mad quest she was contemplating. She had been thinking about doing this for months, she had just been waiting to get her courage up. Bravery had never been one of her strong points, her baby sister had always been the strong and brave one. Her sister had always been there when she needed help.

However, this time Jaenelle needed her.

Her baby sister was out there somewhere and she needed her. She needed her to be brave. She needed her to take the control of the situation this time.

She had waited for a long time to be ready to make this journey. She had waited to be brave enough to go into the Shadow realm, and if she needed to, right into hell itself. She had just waited until she was ready. She continued staring at the Gates and realized that if she didn't do this now, she might not ever be ready. She might keep putting it off and putting it off until she never went.

Or until the family stopped her.

When she had run away, her Uncle had come to find her. Thankfully, once she had told him why she had left, he had promised her that he wouldn't reveal her whereabouts to anyone in the family. So far, he had kept that promise, but he might change his mind if he found out where she was planning on going.

Taking a deep breath, Wilhemina lit the candles in the order she had been taught by Jaenelle a very long time ago.

They had all been telling her for thirteen years that Jaenelle was lost, that Prince Sadi had murdered her. She knew better. Prince Sadi had adored Jaenelle and she knew that he would never have harmed her. Something else had happened and Jaenelle had been lost to them.

Something else that someone in the family knew about and wouldn't tell her.

Well, now, she was determined to find her baby sister and get some answers. It had been too long since she had seen her sister and she needed to know what had become of her. She didn't for a moment believe that Jaenelle was dead. She was out there, somewhere, and Wilhemina was determined to find her and make sure that she was okay.

Stubborness was a trait that they both could share.

She played with the sapphire jewel around her neck as the wall in front of her turned to mist. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the mist.

Anyone who came upon the altar wouldn't know what had occured as the timing spell she put on the candles -- as well as something she had learned from a friend she had made -- would keep anyone from following her.

She hoped that Cassandra was correct in everything she had said and taught her in the last few weeks. If she was wrong, so many things could happen. However, right now, faith in Cassandra and what she had spent time teaching her was all she had to cling to.

Looking around after stepping through the mist, Wilhemina was surprised to see that Kaeleer didn't look anything like what she had expected it to. Then again, It was Leland and Alexandra who had described Kaeleer to her as a cold, barren place. This place was not like that at all. To all outward appearances, there was nothing frightening about this place at all.

Kaeleer was full of life as far as her eyes could see. It was green and growing... and it felt nothing like Chaillot or Beldon Mor. She could now understand why so many people were leaving Little Terrielle to come into Kaeleer. Even the very land itself felt different. As she walked, Wilhemina took in everything around her. This place was nothing like the world she was used to. She wasn't sure if she was relieved by that or still a little bit frightened.

So why was her grandmother so dead set against her ever coming here?

_Probably because she couldn't control everything that was going on with her if she was in Kaeleer and not Beldon Mor._

A few years ago, Wilhemina would have felt badly for thinking such thoughts about her grandmother. However, she had seen and learned a lot in the last few years. Her eyes had been opened to the way her family worked and the way they would pretend that certain things didn't exist. They had closed their eyes to what her "father" had tried to do to her. The only one who had listened to her had been Uncle Phillip. He had found her and when she had told him what Bobby had tried to do, he had agreed to keep her whereabouts a secret from the rest of the family.

Of course, she was pretty sure that even Uncle Phillip would have tried to stop her from going into Kaeleer.

She couldn't have allowed that.

Wilhemina took another breath and started walking further into Kaeleer. She wasn't sure where she should look first for her sister.

Fortunately for her, that decision was made for her.

"Well, sugar, been a long time, but it's nice to see that they let you survive to make adulthood, Lady Benedict."

Wilhemina looked at the other woman in confusion. "Have we met?"

"I'm a friend of your sister's," the other woman said. "I'm Surreal."

 

 

 


End file.
